


Secret Snapshots <3

by gamerkitty6274



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerkitty6274/pseuds/gamerkitty6274
Summary: Random Aqours/Muse/PDP pairings. Please request :P I'm gonna try and write one each day! I'll do pretty much anything but NSFW :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moments and Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566938) by [WeSayNosoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro). 



"Now, _now_ , Hanamaru-chan!" Mari pouted. "That's  _no good._ You have to work hard at dancing to become a shiiiiny idol!" She gave the brunette a prod, and was met with an annoyed "zura."

"I'll never become a shiny idol, zura..." Hanamaru mumbled, her chin resting on her arms, which were folded across the balcony. She stared down at the school grounds from the rooftop. Kanan had suggested she should do some extra practice to improve her stamina and timing, but she didn't want to do it alone. Being the excellent girlfriend she was, Mari immediately volunteered. 

"That's not a  _happy_ _little bella!_ " Mari said, wrapping her arms around Maru and nestling her head onto the younger girl's shoulder. "Now, do you want to talk about it, or should we continue practicing?" Hanamaru opened her mouth to speak, but Mari added, "Neither isn't an option, Maru-chan!" 

"How did you know I was gonna say that, zura?" 

"I'm  _magical!_ " Mari struck a pose. "I have the  _radiance_ of a  _shining idol_! Now, Hanamaru-chan, time to dance and become the idol of your dreams!" Hanamaru still didn't move. "What's up, Maru-chan?" 

"Nothing, just tired, zura..." Hanamaru muttered. "Dancing is too tiring, zura."

" _Aha_ , but if you practice more today, you'll be less tired tomorrow!" Mari said, winking. "Plus, afterwards you can come to my house and we ca-"

"That's a cruel bribe, zura..." Hanamaru frowned. "But I'll do it, zura... For the food... and to become a shining idol."

"Now that's a pretty bomber head!" Mari grinned, pouncing on Hanamaru and kissing her on the cheek. 

"Ehh?? Not here, zura!" 


	2. First Date: SetsuKasu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna takes Kasumi on a date... but it's not what either of them expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KEK soRRY FOR THE DELAYS
> 
> Chorus Battles have been kiicking my ass. Sorry if it's OOC, we need more PDP content aaa

Of all the things Kasumi was expecting on her first date, Setsuna taking her to a cat cafe was the least expected of them all. It was a surprise, although a pleasant one. She knew Setsuna liked dogs, of course; it was only natural of her to know so much about her rival idols. But she wasn't counting on Setsuna to know that she liked cats- she didn't exactly make it obvious. Not that she was complaining. Cats loved her. Currently, one was watching them from across the room with a stern yellow stare. Okay, maybe they didn't  _love_ her, but they were certainly attracted to her.

"See that cat over there?" Setsuna pointed towards the grumpy-lookin tabby staring at the two of them. "She looks a bit like a grandma to me." Kasumi giggled, almost choking on her parfait and Setsuna blushed. "A-ah, I meant that she looks kinda strict! Like, the "you kids better not do anything bad" kind."  
  
"Bad? Me?" Kasumi feigned surprise. "Kasumin's too cute for that kind of stuff~"

Setsuna blushed again. She looked like she was about to say something, but instead looked away and kept drinking her coffee. 

"Geez, Setsuna, just say it already!"

Setsuna almost spat out her coffee. "S-say what?"

"Kasumin could tell you were going to say something, you know!" Kasumi pouted, secretly enjoying how flustered Setsuna was getting. She had to admit, her girlfriend could be really cute sometimes. "My, could it perhaps be about me...?"

"W-what? N-n- I mean..." Setsuna's gaze flickered back and forth between her coffee and Kasumi. "Sort of...?"

"See? I'm always right~" Kasumi winked.

"You really do act like Karin-san sometimes, you know?" Setsuna sighed. Kasumi's eyes widened. 

"EH?!"

"Wait, that's not what I was going to say!" The second year said quickly, noticing glances from nearby customers. "I just meant that- you know, you really are very cute."

"Aww, you think so?" Kasumi beamed. "I mean, Kasumin gets that a lot..."

"But I mean it, y'know?" Setsuna gazed out of the window, then back at her girlfriend. Kasumi's heart pounded. Wait, was she blushing? She was supposed to be the calm one here! "Most people probably think you're cute based on looks and stuff, but to me, everything you do... the way you speak, how you act... even when you're grumpy. you're the cutest, Kasumi. And that's why I love you." She blushed again, looking surprisingly bashful. 

"..." Kasumi didn't know what to say. She was certain that the moment she opened her mouth, she would stutter. So instead of words, she pushed her parfait over towards Setsuna and grabbed another straw. "L-let's share." 

Setsuna smiled, and put the straw in her mouth. 


End file.
